


Restriction is the Best Medicine

by DontRememberMe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, References to Drugs, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Klaus is caught almost sneaking out in search for another fix, what will the Reader ever do to resolve this and distract him?
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Restriction is the Best Medicine

Klaus woke up early that morning, his stirring drew you out of your sleep slowly, still not being able to open your bright eyes to the morning twilight just yet. You felt his adjugated movements at first, his restlessness under the covers you were sharing for warmth.

Your brow furrowed as you overcame your own unconsciousness more and more, what the Hell was he doing? You heard him groan slightly and mutter under his breath groggily in frustration, and the more you concentrate on him lying next to you, you start to realize that he's hotter than usual in temperature as well, and that's when you recognized this familiar behaviour.

Withdrawal.

Was it that time again? You knew Klaus had a tendency to relapse every now and again, some times more than others. He's human, just like everyone else and you knew that, but you still wanted him to finally be better none the less. Part of you felt guilty for feeling so helpless, like there was never anything you could do for him, or that you weren’t trying hard enough, and you wanted nothing more than to take away all of his pain for good.

When you met Klaus at first, you knew he had led quite the life with trauma dripping from every page. He never went into detail much, but one thing you always feared of happening was the possibility of him finally going too far and drug happy, resulting in killing himself permanently this time just to silence the voices constantly chipping away at him, weather they were the echoes of mistakes past replaying over and over again in his head, or the voices of the deceased that followed him anywhere he ran to. Never the less, there was never an escape or any option other than one for him.

He had told you about his few near death experiences before, but the thought of him simply dying alone or choking to death on his own vomit or even tongue knowing him, made you especially chilled. No one deserved to die that way.

You snapped back into reality and finally opened your eyes when you felt the bed move, the springs under you creaking with his failed-to-be stealthy movement. You've been together with him long enough to recognize the uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach and your hands started to clench at the sheets slightly as the uneasy and knowing feeling of worry grew, you knew what he was up to. A rush of that helpless feeling ran through you in the moment, and the guilt started to seep in already.

It wasn't easy for you to keep a healthy mindset yourself either, you had your own vices. You understood the overwhelming urge to numb your feelings and silence voices in your head all too well, it was one of the very reasons Klaus trusted you so much to begin with, you were there for him and he was there for you, rain or shine. He knew he always had somewhere to go after you, it was something he was always grateful for.

As the feeling of nauseous fear started to rise within you, you closed your eyes tightly. One of the thoughts that always loved to come back to haunt you was that you never were and never will be enough for him, that someone far better for him than you were would come along and do better. Some days it was easier to distract him more than others from his vices, you still remembered the fight you had the last time this happened, the both of you only ending up feeling like shit by the end of it as well as Klaus disappearing afterwards. That was until he made his way back to you at stupid o-clock in the morning, completely wreaked anyway despite what you said beforehand.

Not today...

You took a moment to compose yourself, pushing down your heart wrenching fears and locking them away for now until their inevitable escape again later. You refused to feel helpless for at least one day or even more if he needed it, and you were as sure as Hell you were going to do something about it this time. You thought quickly before he'd get the chance be smart enough to realise you weren’t actually asleep anymore and make his escape. A sudden wicked smirk graced your lips as you thought of the one thing that could distract Klaus Hargreeves himself from drugs and drink.

"Klaus?..." You spoke softly, your own voice sounding a little groggy still as you opened your eyes again and made a start on your plan to distract him.

You felt him freeze slightly before he glanced over his shoulder at you, his body language confirming what you feared was withdrawal. If you weren’t sure before, you were sure as Hell now by the look in his emerald eyes as they screamed desperation for anything to fill the void, maybe he had another nightmare?...

"Hey, Sleepy... Sorry, did I wake you?..." He spoke softly, but you could hear the hint of pain laced within his voice.

"Come back to bed..."

"You can never start the day too early." He smiled, but you saw right through it.

"I for one have never heard you say that, ever."

He half laughed "First time for everything I suppose."

You pouted slightly, putting on a face that usually worked "Please? The beds cold without you."

"You go back to sleep, I'll just run errands or something..."

"This early?" You said in disbelief

"Like I said, can't start a day too early." He shrugged nonchalantly before moving to get up

You quickly sat up on your knees, pulling him back down and draping your arms over his shoulders from behind, resting your chin on one of them as your hands hung loosely, Klaus blinked in surprise at the action, glancing at you from the side.

"Since when are you so eager to keep me in bed?" He raised an eyebrow

You weren’t sure how Klaus would react if he knew you were about to use a distraction on him to keep him from his precious drugs, you wondered if what you planned would be a welcome distraction for future use if it worked and he didn't end up just becoming adjugated and unpleasant, but there was only one way to find out.

"I'm not allowed to just want to spend extra time lying in bed with my favourite person?"

He smiled slightly "Of course you're allowed..."

"Then come back to bed." You hummed softly, starting to leave a light trail of kisses leading from down his neck to his collarbone.

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his head back a little. You smiled slightly against his warm skin when you felt him start to relax bit by bit under your touch, leaving another kiss on his shoulder as you gently ran your hands down his chest.

"God, that does feel nice..." He sighed

"So you'll stay?..." You spoke against his skin, hot breath fanning against his skin.

"I Shouldn't, I- Fuck..." He moaned suddenly, gripping the bedsheets

You sank your teeth into his neck to catch him off-guard, further distracting him and getting him into the frame of mind you needed him to be in. You sucked on his sweet skin, enough to leave your signature in bruising and smiled slightly in satisfaction with it. Love bites were something you both adored leaving each other with, a steamy reminder of sessions past, while also inspiration for sessions in future. Some of the best times were when it turned into a competition of who could leave the biggest or darkest bruising, knowing exactly the lengths Klaus would go to win.

"So, you want to play this little game?" Klaus groaned, catching his breath "This early?..."

"Kind of, but with a twist. And what happened to it not being too early to start the day?" you teased, quoting him

"You got me there, but I do like twists, so I'm listening..."

You laughed softly and it was music to his ears, just as his voice was velvet in yours.

"Well, why don't we start it like this?..." You gently hooked your finger under his chin, pulling him into a sudden deep kiss, to which he happily responded to.

You gently took his face into both hands, leaning your forehead against his as you both caught your breath for just a moment “Mm, you know, I wouldn’t mind starting every morning like this…” He mused, leaning into your touch

“We practically do already.” You hummed, kissing his forehead

“Not every morning.”

“Because usually you like to get up at noon.” You laughed slightly

You leaned in again, kissing him again, sweetly at first before it picked up in heat and you moved into a more comfortable position of straddling his hips instead to make the pair of you closer. You loved everything about Klaus, from the way he tasted to the way his emerald eyes lit up when he was excited about something. It was easy for him to overwhelm you on your good days, but today he was the focus and there was no way you were letting him think of anything else but you, drugs and booze be damned.  
While he was lost in the sensation that was you all over him, it wasn’t until he heard a couple sudden metal clicks that brought him out of his blissful haze that he realised what just happened. You had stealthily managed lean over to what was probably both of your favourite bedside drawer and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, cuffing him to the headboard without a sound alerting him to be any wiser.

He blinked in surprise “This is something I would pull.”

“Mm, well now I’m pulling it over you.”

“We can’t possibly have the time for this…” He pulled at the cuffs slightly to no avail

“We have all the time in the world.” You assured

You sensed his panic and need starting to kick back in from his realization of being locked down somewhere, though neither of you were strangers to handcuffs and restraining, you could defiantly recall several occasions when he didn’t care about your little metal friends before. Keeping him distracted, you pressed further.

You bit at his lip slightly, pulling it back with your teeth gently before you kissed further down his neck and dragging your teeth over the sensitive mark you left behind before, making his breath hitch and body squirm slightly in the process.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you were going to do…” You spoke quietly against his skin, your breath hitting his ear making him shiver as your words making him cease his squirming altogether.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He mumbled

“Sure you don’t.” You grinded against him suddenly, holding back a needful moan of your own while his graced your ears.

“I.. I-I don’t…”

“Klaus.” Your voice seemed to echo through the room for a moment, laced with desperation and frustration.

“Alright…” He admitted, defeated as he looked away almost as if in shame “Fine…”

“You didn’t even try to wake me first… You were really just going to get up and go wander the streets or whatever? This early? You really need it that badly?”

“You were watching me?...”

“Your restlessness woke me up at first, before I noticed you were overheating and uncomfortable looking… And I know you’re never just sick…”

“And you distracted me this way on purpose…” He realised “Really?”

“The only time you ever listen to me is when we’re like this… I’m not hurting you by loving you…”

“It’s not the same…”

“You mean I’m not enough for you.”

“No! No, I- It’s not that…”

“So what is it?...” You started to drag your nails down his chest, making his back arch slightly from the bed.

“I just need it…” He breathed “…It’s the only way I know how to get by…”

“So what am I for?” She stopped her hand at the waistband of the boxers he had slept in, his skin was still hot to the touch against your fingertips.

“I don’t want to use you as a vice, you’re not just another high to me…”

You paused for a moment, taking what he said in “So let me help you…”

“It’s not that easy- Fuck!...” He moaned from your new found discipline as you suddenly gripped his erection through his boxers, leaving his hips bucking helplessly for any form of friction.

“Then I’ll make it easy.” You purred soothingly

As much as the thought of Klaus helpless haunted you, you liked seeing him helpless this way more than you wanted to admit, and you would do anything to keep him safe, even from himself. Slowly but surely, he was turning into a mess of himself under you proving that this tactic was actually going to work and you made a mental note to use this method of distraction more times than naught, checking an imaginary “Works Exceptionally” box in your mind.

“This is cruel, I can’t even touch you… Where’s your enjoyment if my hands are locked away like this?” He pouted, making a poor attempt to become unrestrained

“Please, you’ve never once complained playing with these before. And even if I did let you go, you think I’m letting you out of his house to wander off and buy street drugs? Like Hell.”

“Fine…” He groaned “It’s a lot better than when Diego tied me up at least…”

If you hadn’t already known the story behind his Adoptive Brother trying to help him kick his bad habits by tying him up to a chair for hours, then you would have probably been concerned. You simply shook your head and continued on with your task at hand. You smirked slightly when a thought came to mind, Klaus bit his lip in hungry anticipation as he watched you lower yourself so your mouth was in level with the tent in his boxers before you leaned in, pressing open mouthed kisses against his restrained member, saliva dampening the material of his boxers. Klaus moaned, leaning his head back. It was so close to what he had in mind, his member twitching with every move made on it and only becoming harder the more the material suffocated it.

“Please…” He breathed

You stopped, another smirk finding its way onto your lips “Please what, Klaus?”

“Please fuck me…”

“That’s jumping the gun a little, don’t you think? After all, foreplay’s fun isn’t it?” You grinned

“I was hoping to actually jump the gun, yes.”

“Don’t be smart.” You warned before finally freeing him from his material prison

He breathed a sigh of relief “Thank God…”

“No, but I’ll settle for you thanking me.” You smirked, leaning in and suddenly taking him into your mouth.

Klaus’s breathy moan on impact was enough to keep you motivated, your motions were slow and dragged out at first before you picked up in speed, using your tongue to swirl around the tip of his shaft to really push him to the edge. Klaus wanted nothing more than to knot his hands in your hair and guide you through the motions, not that you needed any directing because you were just hitting all the right spots without his help to his approval. You stopped just as you felt he was getting close, removing him from your mouth with a pop and licking your lips afterwards with a devilish grin.

“Fucking… God… Why’d you stop?...” He said through panting

“Like I said, foreplay can be fun. You really didn’t want to come undone just yet, did you?” You mused

“I can’t believe you’d be so cruel as to deny me this one kindness.” He said overdramatically

“Please, you like orgasm denial as much as the next person.”

“It’s always funnier when it’s happening to someone else, that someone else being you.” He smirked

You raised an eyebrow “Is that so?”

“Yes- Uh, I mean, n-no?” He smiled sheepishly, making you laugh

“Good boy~” You praised “And good boys get rewarded.” You continued simply as you stood from the bed

Klaus pouted and was about to protest your absence from the bed when you crossed your arms over yourself, pulling your nightdress up by its hem and over your body and head slowly, then dropping it by your feet soundlessly. Klaus was silent as he took the sight of you in, memorising every mesmerising detail of your body as you stood before him bare. Of course, it wasn’t the first time you saw each other naked before, but every time always felt like the first, and to worship Klaus’s body as if it’s the first time all over again was always a blessing.

“God, you’re beautiful…” He blurted out, never taking his eyes off you

“So are you.” You smiled softly, crawling back onto the bed to your preferred seat

Without another word, you were back on top of him in an instant. Klaus usually loved to grip your hips, his fingers digging in deep enough to bruise most of the time, and you loved it too. He pulled on the cuffs again on instinct from the motion, groaning when he realised he couldn’t do that today at the least. You sated him by leaning forward and capturing his lips in a deep kiss, him moaning suddenly against yours a moment later as you reached back and slipped him inside.

“Fuck…” He moaned deeply against your lips, panting softly “How stealthy are you?...”

You gave him no time to ask further questions before you started to ride him, putting on a show for his eyes alone. You tilted your head back, not holding anything back anymore as you let out breathy moans of your own, showing him exactly what he was doing to you when he started to really move his hips in time with yours. You picked up the pace as your back began to arch, clutching at your breasts and biting your lip as you felt closer. Klaus was close himself, hands clutching to the headboard of the bed as he completely lost himself to feeling of ecstasy.

You leaned in close to him as you reached the edge, breathing heavily “I’m Close…”

“Me too…”

Both of your voices were completely wreaked and you moaned, nodding as you went just that little bit harder to get where you both wanted to be, angling your hips at the right spot to see stars. You dug your nails into Klaus’s shoulders, drawing blood as you rode out your orgasms as they came over you both after a final cry of each other’s name.  
You breathed heavily still, trying to catch your breath as you nuzzled into the crook of his neck through your blissful haze. You usually took the time to revel in Klaus’s scent mixed in with sweat as well as the post-sex kisses and cuddling, though the tension from before hadn’t completely disappeared as it started to slowly creep back out from a forgotten corner of the room.

“Please don’t go…” You said after a moment of silence and heavy breathing

After the sound of echoing breaths began to slow down to a normal rate, you glanced at him for an answer, any answer. You could tell he felt a similar guilt to yours for always making you worry so much, for being so careless all the time.

He looked back at you, a real and determined expression on his face without his usual joyful mask hiding the never ending struggle and pain “I’m not going anywhere today… You won’t have to worry if you uncuff me…”

“Promise me this time…”

“I promise.”

You leaned in and kissed him gently, moaning softly against his lips as you withdrew from him a moment later. You leaned your forehead against his for a moment before getting the energy to move off of him, reaching for the hey and uncuffing him.

“Thank you…”

“For what?...”

“You know what…” He hummed softly, sounding calmer than before

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“You were right though, this high is better.” He teased, smiling slightly

“Shut up.” You said, kissing him once

Klaus smiled against your lips, curling back up in bed and pulling you down with him.

“Nice revenge.” You laughed softly into his chest

“We’ve only just started.” He smirked a bit to himself before he nuzzled into you “But let’s just go back to sleep for now.”

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
